Thinking of You
by hitachiin-fangirl
Summary: HikaKao. They're twins. It's not so surprising that they would catch each other ... well, pleasuring themself... Series of oneshots on that theme. Rated M, twincest, smuttiness, you've been warned.
1. Did you just?

**a/n:**

For those of you familiar with my other story, Waking Up, it's the same sort of idea with this one. It'll be marked complete because it's a series of oneshots revolving around a same theme, in this case that theme being getting caught jacking off (I know, that was very delicately put), but will be updated as the stories come to me. (no pun intended) (darn gutter mind)

And no! You have not misread! This fic does contain mature content, is rated M, and is explicit... (I'd keep going with my list of things that all mean the same thing but I think you get the point.)

**A summary that's a little more complete:** This series will have oneshots in which the twins walk in on each other, or otherwise get caught, in 'the act'. Because they are oneshots, they may have little to no connection with each other and will range from first time to established relationship ( I may even possibly write something where it's an honest 'innocent' walking in on your twin and that's all there is to it...but we'll see...). I'll try to clearly indicate the twins' 'couple status', as I'm going to be calling it, at the beginning of each fic so you know what you're dealing with. (For a clearer distinction of the terms, see my profile). Any other questions or suggestions, don't hesitate to ask.

**WARNINGS: **TWINCEST and MATURE CONTENT (in case you missed it the first few times...)

Enough with the blah, blah (this is the only time I'll talk THAT much) and on to what we came here for!

**couple status:** First Time

**Did you just...?**

When Kaoru had walked into his shared bedroom that afternoon, he hadn't expected the sight he'd been greeted and by. And what a sight it was.

There lay Hikaru on their bed, jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles, shirt pushed up to reveal a pale toned stomach, eyes screwed shut, lips parted in silent pants… a hand firmly wrapped around a swollen erection, pumping steadily.

Hikaru let out a groan and Kaoru felt something warm stir in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't the first time that particular feeling had made itself known and he had long since accepted it for what it was.

It also wasn't the first time they'd walked in on each other in such a position. After all, they were both hormonal teenage boys who happened to be twins and, not only shared a room, but shared a bed. Generally, when it happened, they would leave quickly, perhaps squeaking an apology, closing the door behind them and giving the other ample time to finish up before daring to return.

And this time was no different. Tearing his eyes away as soon as he could, which admittedly may have taken a few seconds longer than it should have, Kaoru backed away towards the door and had almost made it out of the room unnoticed when…

"…Kaoru…," Hikaru half groaned, half sighed.

Kaoru froze, not quick enough to bite back a surprised gasp. Hikaru's eyes snapped open, or as close to snapping as they could in this state, to locate the noise, his head just barely lifting from the pillow. When his eyes found Kaoru's, he did nothing to try and cover the slip his twin had obviously heard. He was too far gone to care enough, his hand not even so much as faltering in its movement. If anything, it picked up speed.

Kaoru swallowed thickly. "D-did you just…?" he managed to choke out, unable to hide the raspy tone his voice had taken.

For all answer, Hikaru just groaned, throwing his head back down and biting his lip. Kaoru was watching him and he was all too aware of how much his body liked the attention. Everything he was feeling intensified tenfold simply by having that particular pair of eyes focused on him.

Kaoru took a step closer to the bed. "Do you… Do you think about me when you…? Think about the things I could be doing to you?" he asked, his voiced laced with want he saw no real point in concealing. "The things you _want_ me to be doing to you?"

Hikaru's hand visibly picked up speed, tugging almost violently at his member, needing release more that he could ever remember. "Yes, oh god yes…" he moaned, partly to answer his still approaching twin, partly simply because staying quiet was asking too much at this point.

Kaoru stepped forward, stilling Hikaru's hand with his own. For the first time since he had spotted Kaoru by the door, doubt flashed through Hikaru's mind. Kaoru physical action to stop him pulled him out of his lust induced tance just enough to make him question how Kaoru might have taken the recent revelation.

But he needed release too much to let it get in the way right now. It occurred to him that Kaoru might want to talk about what it all meant but… "Kao, we'll talk later… I really have too…" he managed to pant out.

Kaoru smirked. "Who said anything about talking," he reply huskily.

He moved Hikaru's hand away from his straining cock, pearly drops or precum leaking from the tip. He crawled on the bed and flicked his tongue out to lick them away before curling a hand around Hikaru and slipping his mouth around the head of his dick, his tongue swirling around it curiously.

"Oh, fuck," Hikaru swore, his now unoccupied hands gripping the sheets beneath him as the sensation soared through him, his hips bucking up instinctively. Kaoru forcefully pushed him back down, held him there and took more of him in his mouth, his tongue doing wonders Hikaru's mind was way to fogged up to process. He may not have had much experience but he'd thought, fantasized and dreamed of this enough that he was pretty confident that he was doing this right. "Fuck yes…so good…" And Hikaru seemed to agree.

His barely there fingers stroked Hikaru languidly before suddenly giving a harder squeeze and his wasn't at all surprised that it had Hikaru coming in his mouth. He swallowed, sat up and wiped his mouth.

Hikaru was thoroughly spent. He lay on the bed trying to catch his breath and regain some semblance of composure.

"Good?" Kaoru asked, a smug smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Fuck," Hikaru groaned, bringing his hands up to his face. "Fantastic doesn't even start to cover how good that was."

Kaoru leaned down, his weigh on his arm, to place a small peck on Hikaru's lips. Hikaru wasn't having any of that as he knocked Kaoru arm, causing the slightly younger twin to topple onto him. He used the opportunity to capture Kaoru's lips with his, slipping his tongue into the inviting mouth almost immediately. He could taste himself on Kaoru's tongue and it made his stomach swirl happily.

When he finally let Kaoru pull away, said redhead was a deep shade of red. Kaoru cursed softly at the blush, thinking how utterly ridiculous it was that he could suck his brother off and not think twice about it but felt incredibly embarrassed about lying on to of him, acutely aware that his pants were still tangled around his ankles.

They didn't need words to express how they felt and, honestly, neither was quite ready for those words just yet. Hikaru let out a small chuckle and they lay there, staring into each other's eyes, exchanging soft kisses, until Hikaru's stomach rumbled, reminding Kaoru of why he'd come in here in the first place.

"Dinner's ready," he informed his twin, placing another small kiss on his lips, getting up and heading to the door.

Hikaru fumbled slightly with his pants before pulling them back up and following eagerly after him.

**a/n: **enjoyed it? Yes? No? Worth continuing? And, am I the only one who thinks the title is really cute for a fic that's basically a shameless excuse for smut?


	2. Waste

Kaoru sighed loudly and turned over for the thousandth time that night, the sheets softly rustling as he did so. This was getting ridiculous.

He'd been sleeping badly for a week, waking fitfully throughout the night after bouts of restless sleep. And tonight, he couldn't seem to sleep point blank.

He knew why, too. He was frustrated. Sexually, that is.

Hikaru had recently developed the need to be around him all the time. Not that it hadn't been that way before, because, really, they'd always been pretty much connected at the hip, but Kaoru was now realizing that he'd never been fully aware of the few moments he was used to spending alone until those moments were taken from him.

And he wasn't necessarily complaining. He liked having Hikaru around and would rather he was there than gone. They'd never been big on the concept of personal space or privacy when it came to each other, anyway. That's just the way it had always been.

So at first, he'd actually really enjoyed the extra company, especially with the whole Haruhi thing going on.

But he was realizing now, for the first time in his life, that there were indeed certain things he couldn't really do with his brother around. Well, _thing_, singular, more precisely.

He didn't mind that Hikaru now seemed to prefer sitting next to him on the bed instead of watching TV as he usually would when Kaoru left to read.

He didn't mind that Hikaru now always stayed with him, without exception, until they were both done their homework instead of wondering off to start preparing some prank or other they had planned as he'd been known to.

He didn't even mind that Hikaru would sit on the closed toilet seat talking to him as he took a shower instead of waiting in a different room.

The problem was that those private times, few as they may have been, were the moments he, hormonal teenage boy that he was, had previously utilized to let off some steam, if you catch my drift.

And Hikaru had been tailing for a month. A solid month, where the most gratification he'd gotten was to apologetically cup himself for a second in the shower before glancing over and just barely seeing Hikaru's form through the frosted glass.

Kaoru sighed again and turned his head to look over at Hikaru, the source of his frustration in more ways than one.

Because that was the other thing. Kaoru happened to be completely, head over heels in love with Hikaru. Not to mention that, for some inconceivable reason, Hikaru was also getting more touchy than he'd been. When their hands or legs brushed, it lasted a second longer than it had in the past. When they hugged or held each, especially during the host club act, Hikaru seemed to let go a little reluctantly. And even the innocent, playful flirting they'd been doing forever now seemed to have an edge of something more serious and dangerous to it.

Kaoru sighed again. Just thinking about it had him half hard and a lot more desperate. A glance at the clock told him it was three in the morning.

He bit his lip and glanced at Hikaru again. Hikaru who was soundly asleep with his back to him.

Maybe he could just...

He abandoned the thought before it was fully formed because that would be wrong. Especially given that the thought of getting off with Hikaru _right there_ had sent a hot spike of arousal shooting through him.

Another glance.

Then again, he _was_ sleeping... And it's not like he would know what he was doing, much less who he'd be thinking about...

And he could be quiet.

'_So quiet'_ he thought, giving in and letting his hand rest hotly on his stomach.

He bent his knees, tenting the sheets around him so that any movement on his part would cause minimal noise from the sheets.

He bit his lip again, pushing his hand past his boxers and pajama pants, pushing them down just enough to let his cock out.

He bit back a hiss as he wrapped a hand around himself.

He threw another look at Hikaru with the intention of making sure he was still sleeping. It hit him at once that looking may not have been smart when it sent a fresh bout of arousal through his body.

He let his eyelids flutter closed as he began to stroke himself languidly. He let his mind go blank and his imagination take over, stubbornly refusing to summon any deliberate fantasies. Half formed thoughts were flickering at the edge of his consciousness. A flash of a smile thrown his way, the memory of a body over his, the thought of what lips against his would feel like.

His hand picked up speed, a thin sheen of sweat beginning to form on his body. As he gained vigor, he was off handedly aware of the fact that it was causing noise. He struggled to slow down and minimize his movements, fighting the part of him that wanted to rut frantically up into his hand.

As a result, his climax was bubbling up slowly but to a higher point than he'd ever felt. His breathing was ragged and he could help slightly arcing up off the bed.

When he finally peaked, coming jaggedly over his stomach and only seeing bright white under his eyelids, he knew he was making some noise. The bed had been faintly squeaking, his hand had been making the sheets rustled and he was fairly certain he'd moaned and 'Oh, god...' out loud, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

When he finally came down from his high, slowly stroking himself a final few times, it was to lie there in the bed, panting and still to fuzzy to even think of cleaning himself up or putting his spent cock away.

All in all, he was too out of it to notice that a certain red haired twin had turned around and was staring at him with an amused smirk.

"Thinking of someone in particular?" Hikaru asked with his head cocked, amusement lacing his voice.

Kaoru didn't bother opening his eyes. "Shit," he said, still out of breath. "Sorry, that was just... fuck, so good... I don't care..."

Hikaru laughed and reached over for tissues from the night stand, tossing them over at Kaoru who quickly cleaned himself off and tossed them in a nearby trash can.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Kaoru mumbled. "Or, you know, do that next to you but it's been a while and I had... 'pent up energy'," he said, the last part between quotation marks.

Hikaru chuckled as Kaoru settled into the bed and closed his eyes.

"That was my fault wasn't it?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru cracked an eye open and lazily turned his head to look up at Hikaru questioningly.

"I mean, this morning in the shower I suddenly realized that I haven't really left you alone long enough for you to... well... _you know,_" he said, with a vague gesture at Kaoru in general.

Kaoru chuckled, surprise to find that being caught hadn't really made him feel awkward. He guessed it made sense since nothing ever seemed to be awkward between them.

"You think of me jerking off when you're in the shower?" he asked teasingly.

Hikaru flushed slightly.

"No," he answered quickly. "Just, that's when I do it so..."

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow.

"So you think of me jerking off when _you_ jerk off," he asked pointedly, still amused.

"No, not really. I mean... I think of you but you're not usually jerking off if you know what I mean," he answered flirtatiously in the way he did when they were playing around.

Yet, even if it was playful, Kaoru was surprised to find that it wasn't coming across as a lie.

He sat up slightly, eyebrows raising.

"Seriously?" he asked, incredulous.

Assessing that he was clearly not repulsed and Hikaru's eyes softened so that he was looking at him fondly.

"Yeah, seriously," he said, adoration showing through his eyes.

"Wow, but that's..." Kaoru started.

"Wrong?" Hikaru supplied. Kaoru shrugged in a way that said 'well, yeah...'. "Only to them. I mean, unless you-"

"No, no!" Kaoru assured him quickly. "But I mean, does that mean that..."

There was a pause.

"That I'm in love with you?" Hikaru asked with a smile. Kaoru was glad that they knew each other well enough to know what the other was thinking. "Very much so."

"The fan girls would kill to hear that line," he said with a laugh. He got serious again, realizing there was something he should probably say. "You know I love you too, right?" he said with feeling.

"Well, I kinda thought maybe you did," Hikaru said, flopping back onto the bed sounding both amused and relieved.

"I do, I love you," he said, moving to dot a kiss on his nose. "I love you so much."

He leaned in and captured Hikaru's lips in a lingering kiss. A first of many.

He pulled back with a smile. He and Hikaru simply stared at each other for a moment before his face fell.

"Did I just go a month without release because the person I'm in love with loves me back?" he said, falling back onto the mattress. "That's fucked up. Seriously, what a waste."

Hikaru laughed and crawled on top of him.

"We can work on fixing that," he said, kissing him forcefully.

"Yeah, I think we can," Kaoru agreed, before pulling Hikaru back to him for a few more kisses.


End file.
